


What God Forgot

by FandomFluid



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Amnesia, Black Haru, F/M, Kyo and Yuki's usual fighting, Mentions of past abuse, female akito, jealous Shigure, violence by means of planks of wood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFluid/pseuds/FandomFluid
Summary: After Hatsuharu goes black and hits Akito over the head, the head of the Sohma family winds up in a local hospital with a concussion and amnesia. Some members of the zodiac see this as an opportunity to change their God for the better by lying to Akito about her past. Others think honesty should still be the best policy. All of them want to see Akito become a better, nicer person. All of them are, also, very worried about what might happen if Akito gets her memories back and realizes how they've been manipulating her.





	What God Forgot

Hatsuharu was only half listening, but he generally only half listened when people he didn’t care for were talking. Akito really knew how to talk. Hatsuharu wondered if the guy just liked listening to his own voice. 

Why did Akito even want to bother him anyways? Didn’t he have Hatori or Kureno or someone else he could pick on? Why’d he come out of his lair in the main house just to talk to him? Of all people, why him? 

Akito was talking with his hands a lot that day. He wasn’t yelling or snapping at him, just chatting. So maybe the guy was in a good mood. At least, a good mood for him. 

Akito had stopped talking and Haru quickly raced to try and figure out what he’d said or what he’d asked him. 

“Um, I’m sorry, what was the question?” He asked after a moment. 

“I was asking how school’s been going. I guess if you’re so spacey with me, then probably not very well.” Akito replied. 

“School’s fine. Things are fine.” Haru replied with a shrug. 

“Really? How are classes?” Akito asked.

“Classes are fine.” 

“Huh. Your grades have always been lackluster, so I doubt that’s changed. Poor Hatsuharu. You’ve always been so empty-headed.” 

Hatsuharu frowned but stayed quiet. 

“I guess it’s not really your fault. Stupid people can’t help that they’re stupid. You were just born dumb.” 

Hatsuharu wanted to grab Akito by the collar of his shirt, slam him against a tree and tell him to stop calling him dumb. He held off, though, knowing Akito wouldn’t be happy at all if he did so. 

“You were pretty dumb when you were little, that’s for sure. I think you’re just a born idiot. You’ll live an idiot, you’ll die an idiot. No one could ever make you smart, you’re just a lost cause.” 

Hatsuharu tapped his foot on the ground, getting more and more agitated with each word. He glanced around to see if he had any hope of escape from the conversation. He couldn’t see a way out, but he could see a long plank of wood someone had propped up outside their house. 

“I feel sorry for your future spouse. I can’t imagine being married to someone so stupid. They’d probably just be settling for you.” Akito hummed. “I wonder if your kids will be stupid. Do you think being dumb is genetic?” 

Hatsuharu felt himself black out. All of a sudden, his mind had gone to sleep while he was still awake and soldiering on. He looked back over at the plank of wood. He figured there was one way to make Akito shut up.

“God, that would be a new kind of generational curse.” Akito laughed. “Hatsuharu, what are you doing?” 

Haru didn’t answer, and just grabbed the plank of wood before marching back over to Akito. 

“What are you doing with that?” Akito asked before laughing. “What, are you just so dumb that you can’t control your limbs anymore?” 

“Shut up!” Haru shouted. “Just shut the fuck up! God, I hate you!” 

Akito looked shocked. Then he looked pissed.

“Don’t you ever try to tell me what to do!” He snapped. “Know your place, Haru. You’re nothing!” 

Hatsuharu didn’t hesitate any further. He held one end of the plank of wood and swung it around hard, like a baseball bat. In this version of the game, however, the ball was Akito’s head. 

Akito took a second to fall unconscious. He wavered a little bit where he stood before falling limp to the ground, like a rag doll. His head hit the ground hard. 

That single second of time seemed to last forever. Hatsuharu watched as Akito stared at him for a moment before his eyes rolled back as he wavered on his feet before his entire body went limp and he hit the ground with a dull thud, his head knocking on a small rock on the side of the gravel path. Then everything went still and the world seemed to go quiet. Then, something deep inside of him started to panic, and he almost wanted to cry. Their God had been hurt. His head was bleeding on the small grey rock he’d fallen on and he laid motionless on the ground, save for the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

Hatsuharu started to wake up as he heard footsteps run up from behind him. Then, all of a sudden, Hatori was there, with Momiji following along behind him. 

Momiji was the first to speak after looking at Akito’s body on the ground. 

“You killed him!” The boy gasped. 

“I did?” Hatsuharu asked just as much shock in his voice. 

“He isn’t dead,” Hatori said, kneeling down by Akito’s body. “He is bleeding a lot, though. One or both of you, go call an ambulance, now.” 

Hatsuharu ran with Momiji back to the main house while Hatori stayed behind with Akito’s body.

It didn’t take them long to get to the phone and dial the emergency number. Momiji leaned in close to Haru to hear everything the operator was saying. It wasn’t very interesting, though.

“The head of our family got hit on the head pretty hard. He’s bleeding real bad and he’s unconscious. Yeah, he’s still breathing.” Haru said before pausing to look over at Momiji. “Hey how old do you think Akito is?” 

“I don’t know. He’s not as old as Hari, but he’s older than Kagura. Maybe twenty-ish?” Momiji guessed. 

“He’s around twenty years old,” Haru said into the phone. “I don’t know his blood type, no. The guy who’s with him right now should know, though.” 

Hatsuharu stayed on the phone until an ambulance pulled up outside the front gate with its sirens wailing and the operator told him he could hang up. He and Momiji rushed to the front door of the house to watch as Hatori helped situate Akito’s body onto the gurney. 

“Do you think Hari had those bandages in his pocket?” Momiji asked, pointing to the bandages that wrapped around Akito’s head. 

“Probably. He’s a doctor, he’s probably ready for anything.” Haru replied. 

Momiji nodded and they continued to watch as Akito was loaded up into the back of the ambulance before Hatori climbed in after him. With that, the ambulance shut it’s doors and sped away down the street, leaving the Sohma estate perfectly quiet again. 

“Is this all my fault?” Haru asked. 

“You’re the one who hit him. So, yeah, it’s at least mostly your fault.” Momiji replied. 

“What do you think's gonna happen?” Haru asked, moving away from the window with Momiji. 

“Akito will probably be fine. He’ll just wake up and be mad.” Momiji replied. 

“I think that’s how he wakes up every morning.” Haru hummed, making Momiji laugh. 

In only a couple of minutes, the Sohma estate was buzzing with the latest gossip. The zodiacs who lived on the inside all gathered up to try and work out what had happened. In another few minutes, Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki joined them. They all gathered up outside, near the spot where Akito had collapsed to the ground. 

“So, wait, what exactly happened?” Yuki asked. 

“Akito finally got what was coming to him, that’s what happened,” Kyo said. 

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Yuki replied.

Kyo was riled up for only a second before Yuki grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the ground. 

“I don’t know, I blacked out. One minute Akito was pissing me off, the next minute he was on the ground.” Hatsuharu replied. 

“What was he saying?” Yuki asked. 

“He was just going on about how stupid I am. That sort of thing.” Haru replied. 

Yuki nodded in silent understanding. 

“So, you went black and hit Akito with a 4” by 7’ because he called you dumb?” Shigure asked. 

“Well when you say it like that, it sounds really bad,” Hatsuharu replied. 

“It isn’t good. Akito could be really hurt. Who knows how much blood he lost?” Kureno said with a frown. 

“I just hope you’re ready for whatever’s coming for you when he wakes up,” Shigure said, looking over at Haru. “Akito might be confined to a hospital bed for a little bit, but he knows how to hold a grudge. He’s gonna be mad at you and only you for a good long while.” 

“How mad, do you think?” Haru asked. 

Kyo scoffed. “You’d better learn how to sleep with your eyes open.” 

“Akito’s gonna be really mad at you, but take it out on all of us.” Yuki sighed. “It’s just gonna be like normal, but worse.” 

“He’ll probably freak out and think we’re leaving him or some crap,” Hiro said. “You think he’ll take out Hatori’s other eye?” 

“Hatori’s the only one who isn’t here. He’s with Akito, he’ll probably be the first one he sees when he wakes up. I don’t think Akito would target him at all.” Yuki said, shaking his head. 

“So, What do we do now?” Kisa asked with a frown. 

“Hope for the best, prepare for the worst.” Shigure shrugged. “I don’t know if there’s much we can do, other than appeal to his good side when he wakes up.” 

Hatsuharu nodded and jumped a bit as his cell phone started to ring in his pockets. He pulled it out to look at the name displayed. “It’s Hatori.”

“What’s he say?” Hiro asked. 

“He hasn’t even answered it yet,” Kyo said with a frown. 

Hatsuharu flipped the phone open and held it to his ear. “Hey, what’s going on?” 

“Put it on speaker,” Momiji said. Hatsuharu nodded and obliged, holding the phone down so everyone could hear. 

“Well, Akito just woke up. They had to give him a small blood transfusion, and he has a minor concussion. You should all probably come down here to visit him as soon as possible, but you don’t need to worry about him being mad at you, because I can promise you he won’t be.” Hatori explained. 

“What do you mean?” Haru asked. 

“Well, there are two reasons. The first is that they gave him a lot of pain relievers for his head, and they’re keeping him pretty relaxed. The second is that he has a pretty bad case of amnesia and doesn’t remember us beyond base feelings he has associated with us.” 

Everyone in the circle paused and looked around at each other. What did it mean when their God, through no fault of his own, forgot them? 

“I think we should talk about how we’re going to handle this before anyone else comes in to see Akito,” Hatori said. 

“Well, If Akito’s more or less a blank slate, it could be a good opportunity for us. We can help him become a better person as he recovers.” Yuki thought aloud. 

“Yeah! He won’t remember otherwise, so when he asks, we can all tell him he’s a great person and then he’ll become that. We can make him nicer to us.” Momiji said excitedly. 

“I don’t know. That feels a little bit wrong to me.” Kureno said with a frown. “We shouldn’t take advantage of him like that just to force him to fit our narrow mold of what a ‘good person’ is. I think when he asks about his relationships with us, we should tell him the truth. We can tell him all the things he’s done to hurt us and stress how bad they hurt, and then if he feels sorry and wants to change, it’s up to him. I don’t think we should force him to change.” 

“I agree with Kureno,” Hatori said. “I don’t like the idea of taking advantage of him.” 

“But, if we tell Akito what he really did to us, it could jog his memory and make him completely remember it all. What if he decides he right and just doesn’t change at all?” Kisa piped up with a worried frown. “I want Akito to like me. I don’t want him to hate me anymore.” 

“Whatever you all decide to do, leave me out of it.” Isuzu said, crossing her arms over her chest. “He can forget me forever for all I care. I don’t want to see him at all, regardless of if he’s in the hospital or not.” 

“Maybe if we make Akito a better person, do you think it might break the curse?” Momiji asked the group. “Let’s face the facts, the bonds are weak as it is. Maybe the key to them finally breaking lies in the God who controls them. Akito’s more open than ever now. We can make him a better person and break the curse while we do it.” 

“It still feels like blatant manipulation to me.” Hatori sighed. “You all can do what you want, I can’t make you do anything. But know that I’m going to be telling him the truth about whatever he asks me.” 

“Maybe we should see what Akito sounds like before we come over, just in case,” Hiro said. “Put him on the phone so we can see what kind of mood he’s in.” 

“I promise you, you’ll be fine, but okay,” Hatori said, before the phone filled with the muffled sounds of him walking and opening a door. “Everyone’s on speakerphone, they want to talk to you.” Hatori’s muffled voice said.

“Oh, okay,” Akito replied before his voice became clearer when he put the phone to his ear. “Hello?” 

Akito seemed relatively calm. Everyone looked at each other before Shigure opened his mouth to speak. 

“Hi, Akito. How’re you doing?” He asked. 

“I feel fine. I’m a little tired, but they said it’s because of the pain relievers that they gave me. The IV kind of hurts. I think I’m mostly fine, though.” Akito replied honestly. His voice seemed calm and a little bit drowsy. “How are all of you?” 

Everyone fell silent for a moment, genuinely shocked by the question as well as the fact that Akito was considering them as well as himself. 

“We’re okay. I think we’re all a little worried about you.” Kureno said. 

“Don’t worry about me, I feel fine. I’m a little sleepy, but I’m not in any pain. I’m fine, I promise.” Akito replied. “I don’t think they’ve said exactly when they’ll discharge me, but the nurse said it wouldn’t be too long. Tomorrow morning at the latest. They want me to get up and walk around soon to get the new blood pumping.” 

“Well, I think we’re planning to come to visit you here pretty soon,” Shigure said. 

“Oh, okay. That sounds great, it could give Hatori a break. I think he’s got a headache. They should have given him the pain relievers, too.”

Hatori said something in the background that they couldn’t make out, which was followed by Akito’s laughter. The laughter didn’t sound the way it usually did from Akito. There was no poison behind his voice whatsoever, and the laughter felt genuine as if Hatori had said something he thought was funny. It was the sort of laughter that, when coming from their God, filled everyone in the zodiac with a sense of warmth and joy. It was a shocking feeling, but a good one. Hatsuharu caught Shigure smiling as the man stared at the phone. 

“I’m going to start heading over there now.” Shigure hummed. “I might bring people with if they wanna ride with me.” 

“Great, it’ll be so nice to see everyone.” Akito hummed happily. 

With that, they all said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. 

“Shigure can you even drive?” Yuki asked once the phone was hung up. 

“I can drive, just not legally. But it’s fine, I just won’t get in an accident.” Shigure said. 

“Is there anyone else who can drive instead?” Kyo asked, looking around for volunteers.

“The only other person who has a license is Hari, I think. And he’s already at the hospital.” Momiji said. 

“So, you’re stuck with me.” Shigure beamed. “But I don’t think we can fit more than maybe five people in the car. So, I’ll need to take trips to get everyone to the hospital.” 

“So, if there’s twelve of us, and four other people can fit in the car, plus you to drive, how many trips is that?” Haru asked thinking aloud and counting on his fingers. 

“Eleven of us.” Rin corrected. “I don’t want to see Akito, no matter what state he’s in.” 

“What if he gets mad at you for not coming to see him? I think that would be worse for you.” Shigure said. “You should at least be in the same room as him for a few minutes. You don’t need to talk, just show up.” 

“I don’t want to. He can forget me forever, for all I care.” Rin said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m not going.” 

“Okay, eleven of us, including Shigure,” Haru said. “I still don’t know how many trips that is to drive.” 

“Let’s see. It’s four per trip. Two trips will bring over eight of us…” Kyo thought aloud. 

“It’s three trips,” Yuki said, cutting the other boy off with an annoyed frown. “The last trip will only have four people in the car rather than five.” 

“I was just about to say that. God, you’re such an annoying bitch.” Kyo huffed. 

“It’s not my fault you’re a dumbass,” Yuki said. 

“Okay!” Shigure cut in. “Who wants to go to the hospital first?”

“I’ll go on the first trip,” Kureno said. 

“Of course you will,” Shigure said under his breath. “Alright, I need three more people.”

“Hiro and I can come along!” Kisa volunteered. 

“Fine.” Hiro acquiesced.

“I’ll be your fourth person, Gure.” Ayame hummed. 

“You’re number four in the car, but number one in my heart.” Shigure crooned. 

“What about in bed?” Ayame asked. 

“Maybe number two.”

“I’ll take that.” 

“Please leave.” Yuki cut in with a frown.

Ayame laughed and ruffled Yuki’s hair before pressing a kiss to the boy’s cheek. “Don’t miss me too much, baby brother.” 

“I can’t miss you if you’re still here.” Yuki huffed. 

It took a little while, but after three trips, Shigure managed to get everyone to the check-in desk of the hospital in one piece. They all checked in at the front desk before walking en masse to the private recovery room Akito has secured by means of his surname alone. 

“Are we sure going all at once is a good idea?” Kureno thought aloud as they walked down the halls of the hospital. “I mean, what if there’s so many of us that Akito gets overwhelmed?” 

“I think Akito will be fine. We’ll leave it to him to let us know if he gets uncomfortable.” Shigure replied, not looking over at Kureno as they walked. 

They finally found Akito’s room after a bit more walking and stopped outside the door. 

Kisa quietly grabbed Hiro’s hand. Hiro flushed and looked away, but held onto her hand securely. 

Shigure knocked on the door to announce their presence before opening it. 

Akito turned from Hatori to the door when everyone came in and immediately smiled at all of them warmly. 

The head of the family looked absolutely tiny in that hospital bed. Akito had an IV drip hanging next to the bed with one tube that ran all the way into the back of his hand and another that ran to the crook of his elbow. A monitor was clipped to his pointer finger to record his pulse. His expression seemed a little drowsy still, probably from the pain medications and the fact that he only recently came to. 

The hospital gown he’d been given was a dusty rose color with white snaps down the front. The fabric of the gown was loose, but not loose enough to hide the unmistakable shape of Akito’s chest. 

“You all made it alive.” Akito hummed. “Hatori was telling me he was a little nervous about Shigure driving.” 

“I’m not that bad of a driver,” Shigure replied. “How’re you feeling?” 

“I’m doing well. Come in closer, you don’t need to linger by the door.” Akito said, waving the group closer into the room. 

“Are we just gonna ignore the fact that Akito randomly has boobs?” Hiro whispered to Haru. 

“I mean, how do you bring them up?” Haru replied. 

“They gave me such a nice, big room. It’s almost too much.” Akito hummed as they all gathered around the bed. 

“I guess that’s what happens when your grandpa helped fund a lot of the construction of this place.” Shigure hummed. 

“He did?” Akito asked in awe. “I suppose it would make sense, then.” 

“The lives of the rich are easy indeed,” Shigure said, moving to teasingly grab Akito’s shoulder and shake him a bit. 

Akito grinned and laughed. “I can’t help who I was born to.” 

“That’s fair.” Shigure chuckled. 

“So, um,” Kisa piped up. “How much do you remember about all of us?” 

Akito looked over at Kisa, making the girl reflexively shrink back. “I know you’re all part of the zodiac and we’re all tied together through that. I know your names. I think that’s about it right now, though. I’m sorry.” 

“I remember once on a doctors show my mom was watching that they had to tape scissors or something to a patient’s chest after surgery,” Hiro said. “Did they tape anything to yours?” 

Akito blinked at the question before pulling out the collar of the hospital gown and looking down inside of it. 

“No, there’s nothing there.” 

“Well, there are a couple of things there I don’t remember from before,” Hiro said with a frown. 

“Really? What are they? How can you tell?” Akito asked with a confused frown. 

“Akito, other than the older members of the zodiac, except Ritsu, everyone here has thought you’ve always been a young man.” Hatori explained with a small frown. 

Akito gasped at that. “What? How? What do you mean they all thought I was a man?”

“He means, we all thought you were a man,” Hiro said with a small roll of his eyes. 

“It’s kind of a long story. I don’t know if you remember any of it.” Hatori said. “I don’t know all the details or why they chose it, but your parents decided to raise you as if you were a boy from the moment they found out you were going to be a girl. The maids have their theories about why they would, but I personally don’t know for sure.” 

“Well. I guess we all learned something today.” Hatsuharu whispered to Hiro. 

Akito fell quiet and cast her eyes away as the tips of her ears went red. All of a sudden, she was extremely aware of her own chest and just how many people in the room were noticing and staring at it. She wondered how many of them were judging the size of her chest or trying to measure it. The thought only made her more uncomfortable and she grabbed the thin hospital blanket to tug it up and over her chest to hide her vulnerability from the world. 

Akito no longer felt like a girl being visited by her family, but rather like a girl that was being put under a microscope. Everyone was watching her, but none of their eyes were warm. Only a few of them seemed at all concerned for her. The others just watched, giving her no clue what they were thinking. Did they hate her for not remembering them? Was she no longer good enough to be a part of their group?

“Your heart’s beating really fast,” Hatori said to her, gently setting a hand on her shoulder to pull her out of her own head. “Take deep breaths, Akito. What’s wrong?” 

Akito inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times to collect and steady herself. “I’m sorry. I’m just getting overwhelmed.” 

“I figured that might happen,” Hatori said with a small sigh. 

“Well, why don’t we try to approach this differently, then? Instead of all of us crowding around you, we each get a few minutes of one-on-one time with you? That way we might be able to jog your memory, too.” Shigure suggested. 

The younger members of the zodiac looked at each other with wary eyes. Historically speaking, one-on-one time with Akito had never ended very well for them. 

Akito nodded, looking only at Shigure. “I like that idea.” 

“Maybe ten minutes per person today? We can always come back tomorrow for more time.” Hatori suggested. 

“That sounds good,” Shigure said. Everyone else nodded, figuring there was no other way. “Can I go first?”

“I don’t see why not.” Hatori shrugged, looking to the others. No one raised any objections, so all but Shigure filed out of the room, closing the door behind them. 

 


End file.
